Stormy Daze
by Failharder
Summary: After dannys fight with vortex, his power over the weather remains. When he is chased out of amity park, he finds himself in jump city where hee discovers that Raven is his only hope to controle his new found powers. But will she help him when Vlad Masters has made him most wanted. And who os the mysterious man who.danny keeps seeing who calls himself Slade?
1. Chapter 1

** This is my first story so don't hate please. I'm a little out of my comfort zone here so... I'm kind just gonna launch right into it.**

ch 1 Fall (Danny)

I was flying over a dense forest in the middle of the night with no plan, no money, and no sleep. I'm running from amity because i was chased out by every ghost hunter and GIW agent in america. I had no idea where i was and i could not even stop and rest because I was scared that if I did I would be found. There were clouds everywhere, I think they were reacting to my fear. I remembered the last thing I heard before leaving amity for good. It was Sam yelling, "I'll find you Danny, Wherever you go, I'll find y-". she was cut of when a GIW agent let go a mean uppercut to the jaw.

I got all chocked up thinking about Sam, so it started raining. _Great, now I'm cold, on the run, and on top of all that I'm wet, _I said to myself. My eyes began to feel heavy, but i knew I couldn't stop.

My eyes dropped, much like i did. I could feel the air moving around me and the air pressure changing. I finally got my eyes to open and was greeted with the sight of sharp looking trees coming at me, fast. I closed my eyes again and braced for impact...

**ok, I'm sorry that this one is sooooo short but I'm short on time. I promise that my later chapters will be much longer**

**I'm looking for votes here **

**OC or no OC?**

**first comment gets a shout out **

**longest comment gets one**

**and my favorite comment gets one**


	2. Chapter 2 wake up (Danny)

**disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans**

**Again I'm sorry it is short but if you want longer chapters then you need to comment**

**It can be anything from a smily face to an idea for the story just comment. There is only one shout out for this chapter and that is knightbladex because he faved the story before it had even been up for an hour and is still the only person who has done anything for this story.**

I woke up and saw an avalanch of leaves and branches had fallen on me. Directly above me was a rough circle where I had fallen. I didn't get up immeadietly, I just sat there wondering what had happened and where I was. The events of last night flooded through me. I got up and every bone in my body felt like it was broken. I felt the two rings start moving up/down my body to turn me into phantom. When the rings stopped I looked down at my body but I was still fenton. I groaned as I started walking.

After a few steps, I froze. I could feel eyes on me from somewhere but I couldn't place the exact spot. After a few moments the feeling went away. At least I was awake now though.

I must have passed out several times before I came to the edge of the forest. I tried to transform again but with no luck, so I continued walking but every bone in my body groaned and I only got a mile before collapsing a few miles from a city. The last thing I heard before passing out again were some boy dressed like a traffic light yelling, "Cyborg I found someone out here but I don't think he caused the alert to go off"

**so I'm still looking for votes on weather I should do an OC**

**Also if you looking for an amazing author, look up username Piper Masters**


	3. Chapter 3 rescue

**Disclaimer I do not own the Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

**So i got more votes for no OC so thats that... I got a lot of people asking me for a DxR paring so I'll try to do something with that.**

**shout out for first comment goes to... ****Guest**

:No oc

**shout out for longest comment goes to... Theboblinator**

So far, it's a good story. I really hope that this takes place during the TT series though. Also, hope it's DxR. After PP... I can't really see Danny with Sam anymore. Anyways, to answer your question:

1: My vote is no OC. Simply because I dislike OC's in this crossover category. To me, it pretty much takes the focus away from the Titans, as well as Danny.

Also, I'm hoping that Danny joins the Titans at some point, and that in this story, the GIW gets disbanded due to research on them by Robin. (and maybe Batman)

Can't wait for the next chapter!

**shout out for my favorite comment goes to... **Guest **because they are one of the only people who put yes to OC**

****lee:Hey I think u should do an oc cuz it always seems to throw a twist to the story but are u doing a flame I think u should do like piper did in hers yes I'm a fan of her story it's awesome but I look forward to seeing what u do with this story and also to see if u do a paring and who it will be good luck with it and I look forward to a long chapter.

**also, I am new to this so if someone can tell me what a flame is, that would be great.**

chapter 3 (Robin)

I saw the boy collapse on the ground, he had cuts and bruises all over himself, he looked like he hadn't had a full nights sleep in days and I think he even had a few broken bones. I linked my T-phone to the others could find me and waited.

* * *

I didn't have to wait long because Cyborg and Beast Boy showed up in the T-car pretty fast. I helped Cyborg load the unconscious teen into the back with Beast Boy and got in shot gun. We decided to take the back roads to avoid traffic and crazed fans. After a few minuets the teen started mumbling under his breath, something about white and a guy (or guys). Once we got about halfway there the teen began to scream, like bloody murder scream, it got so bad that Cyborg pulled over to check on him. We sat on the side of the road for what felt like hours until Cy announced that he would be fine.

We made it back to Titans Tower without any more major break-outs of screaming. Starfire came out to great us and nearly cracked my ribs before calming down enough to inquire about the strange boy in the back seat

* * *

_present time_

"Dude, can we get this guy off me. He reeks like Cyborgs old gym shorts!." BB complained.

"Please, can we stop with the loud voices, he has the hurt." Star chided him. Then immediately took the boy up to the infirmary.

I turned to Cyborg, "so, why was he screaming in the first place?"

"The best I can figure is that he is haunted by memories of his past that are incredibly emotional", he replied.

Raven came out looking annoyed, "Is there a reason that Starfire just made me open my window, and then flew threw my room without saying a word?"

Cyborg and I looked at each other and ran into the tower without another word. Up three flights of stairs and to the infirmary where Star was happily playing with cords and bandages. The boy was covered in them.

"Star?", Cyborg started "Why don't you go pick up some rubber gloves from the store?"

"What do you need the gloves of rubber for?" she inquired

* * *

After Cyborg and I explained what rubber gloves were and their uses, she left and we got the teen all set up in the infirmary.

* * *

(Danny)

I felt myself becoming conscious but I kept my eyes closed. All around me I heard whispered voices and mechanical beeps. It took me a moment to make sense of this because I was sure I had been in the forest last, so why did i feel like there was something I was missing, something about a traffic light?

I opened my eyes and saw five people standing around me. On my left there was a man that looked like he was made almost completely of metal; next to him there was a little green boy with elf ears; at the foot of the bed there was the boy that looked like a traffic light (going back to my thoughts when i woke up); on my right there was a girl with orange skin who was floating above the ground; as I saw the last girl I nearly caught my breath. she looked almost like Sam, then I noticed that she had a gem right in the middle of her forehead. After that I saw many differences in Sam and the girl standing floating before me. the next few hours went by in a blur. They introduced themselves as Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire, and Raven in the order I saw them in.

Then Starfire 'once getting the ok from Robin,

said, "Whatisyourname?Whereareyoufrom?Whatisyourfavoritecolor?Andwillyoubemyfriend?

**Well this is chapter 3 and I would like to point out a difference... my chapters get longer if I get more comments**

**But, seriously what is a flame?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay new update... I'm bored. I would like to take the time to thank everyone who has read faved or followed this story or me.**

**Thank You!**

**first review**: bibbledoo

Flames are reviews that criticize you, tell you everything you did wrong. Some can be harsh, and some can be just be help you improve.

Well, since you asked...

**The longest review is also my favorite one: lost little phantom**

My smart as answer would be

Its something that can burn you if you play with it ... idiot

But... I don't feel like the smart ass answer is the best... so, the actual answer is

Its a hater comment, where people might bash on you or dis your story... more of a hater comment... So yeah...

You also need a beta, no offence. But getting a beta would be pretty good for you as well, along for the readers. Anyhow as saying. A flame is another name for a mean comment or review in this case.

Have fun writing and here's a tip for keeping your story : If you make chapters longer, along with regular updates, you would most likely get a lot more viewers and readers along with reviews.

**two questions now...**

**should I add muses to the authors notes**

**and do you think I'm a boy or a girl? I'm asking because in a lot of stories it has come up so I want to know cuz I'm just dumb like that.**

**Now on to the story**

* * *

Chapter 4 (Danny)

To recap

Starfire, once getting the ok from Robin, said, "Whatisyourname?Whereareyoufrom?Whatisyourfavoritecolor?Andwillyoubemyfriend?

"Ok wait, back up a bit. I have some questions of my own here. The first of all being where am I?"

Robin looked at me with a blank face like it should be the most obvious thing in the world, "Your in Titans Tower, where else would you be?"

I tried to rack my brain but it felt like it had gone through the spin cycle in a washing machine and hung out to dry.

I was saved by starfire who said, "Please, may we begin with the answering of my questions now?"

I looked at her trying to remember what she had said. I remembered that she asked for my name but after that I came up blank so I said,"Well my name is Danny and I'm sorry but can you repeat the other questions?"

She smiled and repeated the other questions just as fast and excited

After I heard the questions I said, "I'm from Amity Park. My favorite color is black but I also like white. And I see no reason why we can't be friends."

The smile Star gave me would have lit up Wulf's forest. She squealed and gave me a hug that may have cracked a few ribs.

"So I have a question." Robin said, "Why did I find you miles from town at the edge of dead man's forest?"

I chuckled a little at the name, which I thought was more than a little redundant,"Long story short, I ran away from home because of complications at home."

And of corse my powers chose that time to act up and make a storm cloud right over my bed.

Beast Boy became a cat and hid under my bed, Robin stood there dumbstruck, Cyborg took an umbrella out of some compartment on his back, Raven made a bubble around herself, and Starfire spun in circles laughing. As for me, I used that moment to run out of the room. I made it to the bottom of the stairs before I heard Robin yelling after me. Looking behind me to make sure I was unwatched, I fazed through the floor. As I reached the door Raven came up out of the floor, "Going Somewhere?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I hate being in small spaces and I have bad experience in hospitals", I told her

She looked at me with small eyes, I could tell that she was trying to tell weather or not I was lying.

"Why don't we go up to the roof. There is a ton of open space and the view of the city is great an the evening."

I could see there was no way out so I agreed.

* * *

Once we were on the roof Raven asked the obvious question, "It was you that made it rain in the infirmary, wasn't it?"

"Well, not intentionally," I protested, "see, they're linked to my emotions and I can't always control them"

She looked unsurprised, but then again she was Raven.

"My powers are linked to my emotions to. The more I feel." she told me

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked

"Well, I could help you. A while ago there was a girl named Terra, we took her in and made her part of our teem, but she couldn't control her powers either. The only person she told was Beast Boy and she made him promise not to tell anyone else. When Robin found out, she blamed Beast Boy for telling him and ran off. That's the last time any of us have seen her. Don't say anything to Beast Boy, he had a major crush on her and is still a little upset."

"You would really help me.", I said "That would be great."

"Well if I'm gonna need to see what you can do then"

This was my only chance to learn how to use my new powers so I transformed. The usual two rings started at my waist and traveled at out at opposite directions but when I looked down I was still in my black jeans, converse all-stars, and graphic-tee (all of which were in pretty bad condition). I raised my eyebrows in shock.

I went through the process three more times and when it finally worked I was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with my logo on the front of my chest as usual, but instead of the silver shoes I had black combat boots which were incredibly light-weight. My pants were black with more pockets than I could count. On my head was a beanie (which was also new because I had never really worn them before, that had always been Dani's thing). In a sheath on my back was a sword. It was long and thin with a black steel blade, the hilt was black with silver crosses in a shoelace type material. There was a dark green gem on the bottom of the hilt and a post-it note.

_"Hello Danny, I hope you like the new costume and weapon. I made them custom for you, the gem on the sword is called the spectral killed, named so because when used against a ghost it made them 'disappear' so mortals believed them to be dead. In reality it just sent them back to the ghost zone to their designated haunting._

_-Clockwork, Master of time_

_P.S. A friend or two will be coming soon"_

I hid my face in my hands, not because I was embarrassed that Clockwork had taken the time to do this, but because the all-powerful master of time used a post-it note.

"what's wrong?", Raven called to me

**next chapter: Danny's powers and his two friend**

**disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans but I do Own Danny's new out fit**


	5. Chapter 5

**So any way... I got one response to my question of if I was a girl or a boy, they said that they thought I was a girl. I am not yet going to tell you if they are correct**

**disclaimer:the only thing I own so far is Danny's outfit and weapon **

**first review: **tsukinopen

**those comments above are actually really good it means people like it enough to want to see it beta-ed and lengthened**

**longest review: **BelieveInYourDreams

Great chapter! I love this fanfic even if there's some gramma and spelling errors. Nobody's perfect! I also have a hard time with it, but hey! I'm just Swedish! Anyway... I look forward for the next chapter so update soon! ;)

**favorite review:** Kirahphantom

He he. Lol. Clockwork used a post it note?! Oh I'm dying over here! That's funny! Anyway, great story and I think you are a girl but I have no idea why.

**So, two things I would like to say here are that Before I upload the next chapter I'm going to be changing my username to **Failharder **for reasons of my own**

**here I think It is safe to say here that I'm speaking for almost all authors out there (at least me and Piper Masters) that even though we write and have fun doing it... the real reason that we do these stories are for the people that read them, thats right, we do this for you. So I want you to pause here for a minute and give yourself a big hug from me and all your favorite fanfic authors for being our continued source of motivation and inspiration.**

_**drum-roll please... I give you chapter 5 of "Stormy Daze"**_

chapter 5

"what's wrong?", Raven called to me

I looked up to see Raven standing there with a confused look on her face and realized I had been like that for some time.

"just an old friend", I told her "by the way two other of my friends may or may not be coming to see me."

no sooner had I said that when I saw a shadow from near directly above me, I rolled to one side while a large object landed where I had been standing only moments before only to be hit in the chest by a blast of green ecto-energy. Milliseconds later a large furry beast was standing with its forelegs on my chest growling.

"saluton mia malnova amiko, nun foriri"

In reply I got added pressure and a voice from above that I recognized instantly said, "What were you thinking? You ran away from amity and fell out of the air at almost 1200 feet from exhaustion, ran through the woods and had to get help from two people we couldn't identify. You had better have an amazing explanation Danny"

I laughed, I'm sorry but I couldn't help it. I was ran out of town, it wasn't my fault but I was getting yelled at for it.

"Mi kredas ke li finfine perdis ĝin." Wulf said (I think he has finally lost it.)

I recounted the events from my fight with vortex, how I had obtained powers over the weather and got lost in the woods and found by Robin.

"Mi devas foriri, mia amiko, sed se vi iam bezonos min vi scias kion vi devas fari..." Wulf replied solemnly (I must leave, my friend, but if you ever need me you know what you must do...)

With that he cut a huge slash in the air and returned to the ghost zone.

Dani dropped down next to me and said, "He was helping me track you but, I had to play that dumb game you do to get help from each other and let me tell you, not easy."

I looked at her with mild amusement as she rambled on about the random favors she owed Wulf and how many times she had to try to win.

I turned to Raven and introduced Dani, then I announced that I would now display my powers

I flew into the air doing aerobatic maneuvers and flying top speed. I shot a plasma bolt into the air and shot one by Dani's feet which she returned with one of her own. I landed and became intangible fell through the roof, coming back up behind Dani, I overshadowed her and proved to Raven that it was me then left and froze her feet to the ground. I landed in front of Raven and used my ice powers to make a small skull-charm necklace and turned it to crystal by charging it with ecto-energy and gave it to her.

"So thats it and you've already seen my powers over the weather, I can also sense when other ghosts are near"

**If I forgot any thing, or if you want a new power for Danny and/or Dani please let my know**

* * *

Over the next few weeks I trained with the Titans and had one-on-one training lessons with Raven while Dani hung out with Cyborg and Beast boy

Just when I started to feel welcome, that was when everything got complicated.

I woke with a start, everything was quiet with the exception of two voices. The first was Robin but the second I couldn't quite make out. As I got closer and realized who the second voice belonged to, my heart froze and my ears rang. It was all I could do not to scream.

Robin: We'll do everything we can Mr. Masters

Vlad: I'm sure you will young man, but remember I want both Daniel and Danielle unharmed to stand trial for their crimes

Robin: What did the do again?

Vlad: Oh, I'll send you a list. It goes on and on

I had heard enough to know that It was time to leave.

I woke Dani up and quickly told her what I had overheard and we turned intangible as we jumped out the window

**so that is chapter 5**

**keep voting on wether im a girl or a boy**

**also on Danny's and Dani's powers**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry, I've been MIA for like, half a week. Also, Vlad is very unpopular with the public recently, I wonder why. So, everyone who has guessed has said I was a girl, guess what, you're all wrong. I'm a boy, ha. **

**The first comment was: **lee

I vote girl and don't for get ghost wail duplication and telekinesis

**I remember the ghost wail and duplication, but I don't think they had telekinesis, but I can add it in if you guys want.**

**favorite comment: **Ninuhuju

Oh screw Vlad. Never trust what he says. It would be very funny if someone were to knock him out and pour fruitloops all over him and stuff some in his mouth. And doodle on him. In bright colors saying "I am a crazy lonely old man and I need a cat".

It would be cool if Danny (and Dani) could teleport and make their own portals to the ghost zone.

**I think the cat was a nice touch, don't you?**

**longest comment: **BelieveInYourDreams

I really hate Vlad... He's mean... But I loved the chapter, I swear! Also, I have a question. When you say vote for Danny's and Dani's powers, do you mean powers that's not in the series or powers that's in the series? I was also shocked when I found my name in the Author Notes, but happy. It's the first time so I was like: What?! Is that my name in Author Notes?! That's freaking AWSOME Please update soon so I can have an excuse for not play games with my brother! ;)

**I know, this is the second time, but it really was the longest comment, and I can't ignore the facts**

**now, on to the story**

* * *

Chapter 6 (Dani)

As soon as Danny woke me up I knew something was wrong. Danny NEVER messed with my sleep. He put a finger up to his mouth and shushed me, then pointed at the window. I nodded and walked over to it with him. As one we transformed and phased through the window. Just as we passed through the window, Robin appeared in the door, holding a list and looking very cross. As he watched us leave, he just stood there, he didn't yell out or try to stop us.

We flew over the city, I heard Danny say something as a huge cloud covered us and began to rain.

"I thought Raven taught you how to control that", I called

He looked back and said,"Well I have more control but it is not complete"

I used my power over fire to keep myself warm and dry. Danny just let the rain pour all over him, soaking him. We landed in an ally and turned human.

"So, where to?", I asked Danny

He looked at me and smiled,"Well, I think we should stay here"

"Are you insane!? With the Titans after us, this is the last place we want to be!",I practically screamed

A voice from the shadows came out to us,"You know she's right Danny"

We both turned toward the source of the voice and saw the figure of a man. He was tall and wore black and bronze armor, his mask was no exception to the color rule but it only had one eye and there was a crack across it.

"Who are you",I asked

"Well to some I am known as a mentor to others, an enemy, but to most I am known as Slade."

Something in his voice told me that he was trouble, but there was something in Danny's face told me that he was actually considering talking to him.

To forestall him I said,"What do you want Slade?"

He smiled,"I want what any benefactor wants, I want to help you. I can offer you a place to stay and protection from the Titans."

"And what do you ask in return",Danny said. I turned to him, he wasn't actually considering this, was he?

"All I ask as payment is for Danny to become my new student, or apprentice."

The way he said it told me there was an underlaying message, and we should be running as far and as fast as we could. The way Danny was staring at him told me that I needed to get him out of here NOW. It was the same look he had gotten when Desiree had promised to grant any wish he had.

I grabbed his wrist, but he pulled away and said,"Assuming that we accept your proposal, what would we need to do"

"Oh it's simple really, you would have to wear the uniform of my apprentices, show up to class, and of coarse the small matter of swearing eternal allegiance to me for your life."

alarm bells went of in my head,"Why do you need us to 'swear eternal allegiance' to you",I asked

"Well, my apprentices have a bad habit of turning against me after I teach them what I know."

* * *

That is when every thing got complicated, all three of us were bound in black energy. I heard Robin say,"Sorry, to break up the party."

"Wait, Robin. let me explain, this isn't what it looks like"I screamed

(Raven)

She seemed sincere, but then, why were they talking to Slade?

"Robin",I said "We should at least hear them out". I saw Dani look at me thankfully

"No, they lied to us once" Robin said,"We can't risk it again"

Slade let loose some sort of sonic attack that left me on the ground. Before I could get up Danny was standing between me and Slade with clenched fists and glowing eyes, but he wasn't facing me. He was staring down Slade.

"Thanks for the offer, but I already have a teacher" Danny claimed cooly

All five Titans were shocked as were Dani and Slade.

Robin,of coarse, was the one who ruined it. He attacked Danny who moved out of the way, dodging each attack effortlessly.

"Wait, Robin, alone we stand no chance against Slade but together we can win",Danny told him

Robin faltered in his step and would have fallen if Danny hadn't caught him.

Then together the turned and attacked Slade. Danny hit him with ecto-bolts while Robin attacked with his bow-staff. Slade was knocked off his feet, He hit the ground hard. Robin Pulled off Slade's mask and looked at a screen. It was another of Slade's robots. The screen flashed and Slade appeared,"My offer still stands Danny"

_Click_ Robin put handcuffs on Danny's wrist.

After that, Robin took them back to the tower and contacted Vlad who then came and retrieved them.

* * *

(Danny)

I woke up in a cell with Dalv CO. written on them and could only hear one thing

_"My offer still stands Danny"_

**Ok you may now go ahead and yell at me**

**I will try to do something with the powers you listed**

**the next question is...**

**should I add muses to the author notes or keep them the way they are?**

**tell your friends about me please**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry, I have been tied down with school and I almost got a concussion so I hope you will understand and not hat me.**

(Danny)

_"My offer still stands Danny", _the words replayed in my head until they had no meaning to me. I looked at the cuff that Robin had put on my wrist, then at the disappearing dot in the sky that was Dani. I smiled, at least she hadn't tried to fight the titans.

Around me each titan had a different emotion clearly etched on their face. Starfire was in disbelief, Cyborg was in a grim reluctance, Beast Boy was dumbstruck, Robin was business as usual, but the only one I cared about was Raven and she looked heartbroken.

Slowly, objects around her began to turn black and either crumble or melt. I was surprised that she had let go of her control. Our eyes locked and we conveyed everything that needed to be said, but not a single word pierced the silence, everyone else's mouths moved but but all sound was sucked away before it could reach us. We stayed this way until Robin yanked on my cuff, I watched as she backed into a black wall and disappear from sight.

Robin and the others took me back to Titans Tower and put me in a holding cell, I probably could have phased through the wall but that would only have made me look guilty. After about 15 minutes, Beast Boy came into my cell clutching something to his chest. After a moment of awkward silence he said, "I'm really sorry about… all this", He gestured to the cell we were in, "But once Robin makes up his mind, he doesn't change it lightly."

"Look, I appreciate that you came to talk to me, but isn't there _any _way you can convince Robin that maybe, just this once that he is after the wrong guy."

"Robin will never admit that he is wrong, especially once he is angry, and the fact that you ran last night makes you look guilty"

"Why do you think I'm here now?!" I made my hand intangible and put through the wall

Beast Boy stared at the spot where my hand disappeared into the wall, "I'm required by Robin to point out the possibility of a trick." He let his head drop and I felt bad for putting him on the spot like that, so I decided to change the subject.

"What do you have", I pointed at the object he had held to his chest.

He handed me a black metal box with my logo on the lid and said, "I made the box myself, I figured that if we were going to hold you here then it wouldn't hurt if you had something to do. But I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Robin you had it."

I smiled, "Wow, thanks Beast Boy." I opened the box and inside there was a simple black and green ring.

I pulled the ring out and put it on. Confused, I asked Beast Boy what the ring was for but he was staring at it in shock. I looked back in the box and saw, did you guess, a post-it with very familiar handwriting.

_Dear Danny,_

_I hope this finds you well, though I know it does not. The ring is made of a material only found in the dark caves deep in the ghost zone, if you channel you energy through it you can create a temporary portal to the ghost zone. I warn you however, this ring can transport you into the ghost zone but it cannot send you home to your world again. Also, I have modified the changeling's box so that only you can open it._

_-Clockwork_

I marveled at how Clockwork could make all that fit on a 2-inch square. I looked at the ring and saw that the black and green were slowly moving around each other like they did in the ghost zone.

"Wha… how… where did that come from, it was supposed to be a video game!" Beast Boy stated, once again dumb struck

"It's not your fault, an old friend of mine interfered with it."

At that moment four people appeared in the doorway, one was Robin, two were guards, and the last one was Vlad Masters. Vlad pushed his way past the guards and entered the room.

"Why hello Daniel, It seems your new _friends_ are not treating you very well."

I looked pleadingly at Robin. Ghost hunter blog, it bereaved every thing on the Masters/Plasmeus complex.

Robin turned to me,"So, may I ask why you are an the wanted list"

"She has a grudge against me because a few years ago a ghost dog came out of the zone looking for it's old chew toy and it wreaked the place her dad worked at."

"I still don't see what this has to do with you"

"She thought it was my dog, and blames me for what happened"

Raven looked guilty as she said, "Well, I hope that this will not be too awkward then, because I invited her here"

**Bet you didn't see that coming, and again I'm sorry for not updating sooner**

**now for this chapters question**

**In the next chapter a ghost will attack Jump city, your job is to guess which one**

**I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET 10 GUESSES OS SOMEONE GUESSES RIGHT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I told you guys that I would only update if I got 10 comments or someone got the right answer... right? Right? well, I lied. I'm updating early because 1) I'm bored 2)there were people that gave me more than one guess.**

**shout-out for longest comment: jim89**

at least they put them in a cell . And not only hand them over to Masters but it's almost as bad but he Masters to Danny.

Robin must be the king of clueless here, but beast boy he puts it perfectly when Robin makes his mind  
and he's angry he'll never admit he's wrong. It's also his biggest fault. He's a stubborn as Valerie  
Robin would destroy himself and the possibility of something else but he makes a decision

Batman on the other hand, at least is at least scientific about it he realized with new information, the situation can change. not everything as it seems

That Valerie is coming. we get those two obsessive freaks together  
Valerie will be angry. No matter what. The only way to break her is to show that she's a fascist about it or to bring up Danielle.

Robin big evidence of someone's blog, and Vlad statements. Well, great investigation work Robin  
Batman you been up hundreds of cases where is only website someone statement in lieu of gone the wrong suspect. So Robin should know this. Which proves he's an incompetent apprentice the Batman or straight up hypocrite

I guess we'll see the fan hitting in the next chapter  
as with the ghost, I do my bit I'm guessing the box ghost, ember, dora, Johnny 13 and Kitty  
the fright night

I give you six guesses, the rest is on everyone else

We shall see

**first comment: Ninuhuju**

Cool. Rings that make a 1 way portal to the ghost zone. For the ghost thing, I'll guess Undergrowth just cus.

**And favorite comment: Poohbearmorris**

Is it Cujo?! Or maybe The Box Ghost?! I was thinking Cujo at first but maybe that's too obvious...?

**So, yeah. those are the shout outs for chapter 8, also I am making this up as I go along but I promise that I will not abandon the story as long as you guys (my beloved readers) keep commenting and giving feedback. Remember, the comments don't need to be long but I do enjoy reading the long ones, they can be as short as a little emoji or anything. JUST COMMENT! Anyway, no one got the right answer but I did get a lot of great responses, consisting of**

**Skulker**

**Dan**

**Ember**

**Dora**

**Johnny 13 and Kitty **

**The fright night**

**Vortex **

**Prince Aragon **

**Cujo**

**Undergrowth**

**so i guess have to just give it to you.**

**The ghost that will attack Jump City Is... (dramatic drum roll) LYDIA! (Freak show's assistant that never talks****and has a bunch of tattoos and the spiky Mohawk)**

Chapter 8 (Danny)

"YOU WHAT?", I exploded at Raven. I would never thought that Raven would ever do something as rash as that.

"Calm down Danny, you have the protection of the Teen Titans. _for now.", _Raven responded calmly.

"He does?", Robin asked in a tense voice, "And who gave that order?"

I was surprised to see that Raven refused to back down and that Beast Boy had moved to stand with us instead of Robin.

"Wait, how about this", I said, "how about you assign a Titan to watch me so that I don't do anything wrong and that Titan also keeps Valerie from hurting me. Oh, and Raven? What did you tell her _exactly, _I cannot stress how important this is"

"ummm, I said", Raven read from the computer, "Hi, you don't know me, but I believe you have some information that we need. Also, if you know a boy named Danny Fenton... he is here too."

"That's it?"

"yes"

"OK, so what do you say Robin? Do we have a deal?"

"Fine"

(1 hour and 13 minuets later)

"I have four people coming up fast on the heat censer", Cyborg yelled

"Four, I thought we only invited one person to the tower, Danny, do you know them?", Robin asked

looking out the window I saw a red patch on the horizon,I assumed that that was Valerie. To her left I could just make out Tucker and on the right I saw... Jazz and I could not see the fourth, but I knew who it was... Sam! I relayed all this to Robin who then told Cyborg to lower the defenses. about 5 min. later there was a Knock at the door which Beast Boy answered.

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" CRASH. "WHERE IS HE, TELL ME WHERE HE IS OR I'LL... I'LL... ummm, WELL IT WON'T BE GOOD FOR YOU."_

"whoa Jazz, I'm right here and I'm fine" or I was until i got the air crushed out of m by 3 hugs at once.

We all sat around the couch and swapped stories, first was Jazz.

"When the G.I.W. told everyone that you were Phantom, mom and dad locked themselves in the lab for a week only coming out to eat and use the restroom. After a while they went insane, shouting gibberish about ghosts and causing general disorder. They got sent to Amity's center for the deranged and dangerous. I got sent to the orphanage where I was adopted by these two tourists who were into spectral activity. I ran away and hid out in Sam's old house for a while, then Valerie told us about the comment on her blog and we could not pass it up even if it was a trap."

By the end of Jazz's story I was in tears and nearly breaking down. Valerie told her story next, and by the looks she gave me it was clear that she did not trust me.

"Well, ummm. my story isn't that touching but after Danny left Amity Park stopped getting attacked by ghosts so I put up my gear and tried to lead a normal life. The problem is, it is hard to do that when everyone blames you for getting rid of the ghost boy. I went abroad for a while, hear and there looking for Danny but I never came close. When I got that comment from Raven it felt like the needle in the haystack so I picked up these three and we headed out pronto."

I paused for a second to process what I heard, "you were looking for me? why?"

"Because i felt horrible for helping the G.I.W. run you out. I wanted to help you take back Amity Park but you had dropped off the face of the earth, I thought you had gone to the ghost zone.", then almost inaudibly added, "_I'm sorry_ _Danny_"

I was saved a from responding when Sam started her and Tuckers story

"After we got put in the van we traveled for almost eight hours before the door opened and we were led to a bleak room with very little light and rows of cylindrical holding cells, the box ghost would have hated the place, Tucker and I each got put in a separate cell and we got along by sending each other looks across the room. Every day for an hour we were interrogated separately for any information that we had on you. This went on for weeks. Our escape was one in a million chance, one day they decided to interrogate us together because they were short handed that day. The interrogator got an ink stain on his shirt and locked us in while he went to change it. while he was gone, a natural ghost portal opened up on the wall and we took it. We came out by Frostbites village where we gathered our strength and once we set out again frostbite sent us with a message, 'come when the time is right for you, I have information and a gift' we used the infi-map to take us to take us to my house where we met up with Jazz, and you know the rest"

I looked at my friends and I got the feeling that we were not alone. Instantly I put up a spectral shield around us. To the right, I saw a shimmer as a ghost became visible and collapsed to the floor. I dropped the shield and went to look at who it was. To my surprise, lying on the floor was freak show's old assistant, it took me a minute to remember her name.

"Lydia?" she opened her eyes and I heard a voice in the back of my head, a plea for help. Her skin was warm, no hot. A ghost is supposed to be cold not hot. I picked her up and turned to the others.

"I'm taking her to Frostbite. Raven can I count on you to come with me?"

(an hour later)

We were flying along, among doors that could lead to anywhere before anyone spoke

Raven broke the silence by asking, "why did you ask me to come, and not one of the others"

I looked at her a moment before responding, choosing my words carefully, "Well, usually I would have brought along Sam and Tuck, but they were not equipped. The spectral energy would have messed with Cy's computer main-frame Beast Boy would not be able to defend himself here and Robin would have slowed me down. Star could have handled herself but would have panicked at the sight of some of the ghosts in here. Jazz never liked it in here and Valerie has too many enemys here."

As I finished talking we arrived at the land of the far frozen.

**But I'm afraid you will have to wait until the next chapter to hear about that**

**Lots of DxR in the next chapter and If i don't get comments I'm not gonna update.**


End file.
